


Dinner

by UnsteadyGenius



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 100 Prompts Challenge, Brotherhood, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsteadyGenius/pseuds/UnsteadyGenius
Summary: Ignis shows up at Noctis' apartment and finds the last thing he'd expect.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to take on the 100 Prompts Challenge (the list can be found [here!!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1pRmkFQikCTCfq8m-rNNfyhgjW9VbcGhQrLs_gPn1h-0/edit#gid=0)), so here we go!
> 
> I'll post these from time to time, in between working on There Is, and if Real Life allows. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

His feet ached. His eyes burned. A gnawing emptiness in the pit of his stomach, begging for Ignis to  _ please _ find some decent food to eat. By his own calculations, he was running on a few hours of sleep over the course of several days — hours of sleep he managed to sneak in through miniature cat-naps with his head on his desk.

 

What a long week.

 

Seven meetings (not a single one shorter than two hours), endless nights of physical training for what he hoped would be a successful induction into the Crownsguard, pages on pages of reports and papers to read through . . . and that was only the beginning. 

 

Ignis dragged his feet as he made his way down the hall to Noct’s apartment, drained and spent. As much as he wanted to take time for himself, crawl into bed and sleep forever, His Royal Highness still needed tending to. Who else would quiz him on the periodic table, assist with writing speeches, and prepare a healthy dinner? There was no one else  _ except _ for Ignis, so he’d have to suck it up and muddle through the rest of the night, hoping against all hope that he could put on a good, optimistic face until it was time to go.

 

He reached the door, fishing for the keys in his bag and blinking furiously to keep his fatigue at bay for a little while longer. 

 

_ Get it together and stop focusing on your own discomforts. You didn’t get where you are now by sleeping or eating. The weight of Noct’s responsibilities rests on your shoulders. He’s counting on you.  _

 

Stifling a yawn with his fist, the world blurring behind the resulting tears that came after, Ignis shoved the key he finally managed to find into the lock, the deadbolt shifting so he could let himself in.

 

“Highness? I’m here. Apologies for my tardiness, but traffic outside the Citadel was atrocious today.”

 

He toed his shoes off and nudged them to the side while placing his bag on the entryway table. Normally if Ignis was late in getting to Noctis’ apartment, he’d find the teen cross-legged on his couch, eyes glued to the television as he battled villains and monsters on his video games. He particularly loved to turn the volume on his soundbar up high, immersing himself completely. 

 

But that wasn’t the case today. There was nothing. No epic battle music, no cries of victory or wails of defeat. Just silence. Even more strange was the fact that Noctis didn’t return his greeting. 

 

The lights were on and Noct’s schoolbag was tossed carelessly on the floor by the entryway table, evidence that he was home. “Highness? Everything alright?”

 

There was shuffling and then a quiet, “Oh, shit.”

 

Oh great — just what Ignis wanted to hear upon entering the apartment. Heaving a sigh and moving his glasses so he can rub his eyes, Ignis braced himself for the worst. What could Noct  _ possibly _ be up to that would cause him to curse like that?

 

“Highness, are you alr—”

 

When Ignis stepped further inside, he was shocked at what he saw. 

 

Piled high in the single-basin sink were dirty dishes, pots, and pans, some caked with burnt food. Ingredients of all kinds littered the counter and the smell of Noct’s attempts at cooking lingered heavy in the air. Yet, somehow on the dining room table, two plates of food — juicy burgers with all the fixings and a heaping pile of fries — were set perfectly, ready to be consumed. 

 

And standing off to the side, sheepish and beet-red, was Noct with two crumpled take-out bags in his hands. 

 

“My apologies,” Ignis started, taking one half-step back. “I did not mean to intrude on your dinner plans. I must’ve missed the memo where you had other obligations this evening.”

 

Hair a mess and cheeks still tinged crimson, Noctis finished balling up the bags and tossed them into the garbage can. “No, that’s not what this is. I’m sorry, I thought I’d have more time, but . . . uh . . . yeah.”

 

“Noct?” Ignis arched a brow, unamused. 

 

He threw his hands up, exasperated. “Astrals, Specs,  _ this is for you _ . I wanted to have dinner ready for you before you got here, alright?”

 

It took a minute for the words to settle in. NoctIs? Having dinner ready? For  _ him _ ?? “I’m afraid I don’t follow . . . then what’s all . . .”

 

Noctis followed Ignis’ hand as he motioned to the mess in the kitchen. “Yeah . . . uh . . . I wanted to actually  _ make _ something, but that didn’t work. I dunno, thought you deserved a good meal for all the shit you deal with. ‘S not like I see you eat anything, and you work really hard . . .” He punctuated the end of his words with an apathetic shrug, clearly not sure what to say next. 

 

Oh.

 

Ignis’ feet took him to the side of the table and he eyed the food. “You? You did this . . . for me?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I know it’s not healthy or whatever, but it’s good. Oh, and I’ll clean the kitchen myself. I made the mess and all.”

 

“Could I . . . could I at least pay for my meal? I feel indebted to you for going out of your way to do this.”

 

Noct waved a hand. “No, no. It’s my treat. Please, just take it.”

 

Ignis was touched. He gripped the back of the chair next to him, ravenous and grateful all at once. Noct had  _ never _ gone out of his way to show any sort of affection or appreciation for anyone — not because he didn’t appreciate anyone, but it just wasn’t the type of person he was. Ignis always excused it as typical teenage behavior. 

 

“Noct . . . I’m speechless. I truly don’t know what to say.”

 

The Prince snorted. “That’s a first. Usually you have a whole dictionary of words to throw my way.”

 

“Yes, well . . . I suppose there’s a first for everything.”

 

Their friendship wasn’t one of smiles and laughter. Ignis knew he grated on every last one of Noct’s nerves, and the same rang true for Ignis. However, locking eyes across the table and seeing the future King kick and shuffle his feet, trying and failing to hide his smile, Ignis never felt more love for his charge. “Thank you, Noct.”

 

They ate together in comfortable silence. Noct was right — it  _ was _ a great burger. One of the better ones Ignis had in a long while. He made a mental note to try his hand at homemade burgers for them to enjoy on another night. It would be a great activity for them to enjoy that didn’t have anything to do with work, school, or royal duties. 

 

And, true to his word, after they finished their dinner, Noct cleaned up the kitchen all on his own, shooing Ignis out when he tried to assist. “Go home, Specs. You deserve a night off.”

 

And that’s exactly what he did.


End file.
